The Fire That Burns In The Night
by doctor katy
Summary: If the beginning was different would the end be the same? Based on the film, Diego and Esperanza both have to live thinking the other is dead but the passion will always burn within them.
1. Prologue I Heart Break

This is my first Mask of Zorro fic, up until now I've only been writing Hannibal stories but I loved the film and decided to do something new. This fic is based mainly on the film although I have changed some of the scenes so it will go off cannon.

I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions that you have.

Disclaimer: I am using characters created from the film written by Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio and Randall Jahson. Directed by Martin Campbell. The first two chapters will be based on the film but after that the work will be my own.

I would like to thank my great beta JetNoir (another author on this site) for all his help with this fic especially as it is not using my usual characters and setings from Hannibal.

Katy

**The Fire that Burns in the Night**

Prologue I – Heartbreak

Candles burned throughout the hacienda flickering gently like the golden ripples of the lake at sunset.

Esperanza had sat watching the beautiful scene unfold, as she saw her husband ride back home on Tornado. Closing her eyes she thanked God once more that he had been returned safely to her. Sitting out there in the warm evening, Esperanza had been trying to pass the longest hours in her day. She felt this way whenever Diego went out to fight for what he believed was right.

Diego was reciting an abridged tale of his most recent exploits to his darling daughter, when he felt his wife's presence behind him.

Esperanza had been leaning on the doorframe listening to Diego's story. She loved the way he talked to Elena as if their daughter could understand every word.

Diego turned to regard Esperanza who had a look of admiration on her beautiful face. Her expression barely changed when he told her he would never do anything so dangerous again, although deep down Diego knew the agony he put his wife through.

"She loves to hear your stories."

"It's only the sound of my voice, one day she'll have no time for them."

"I never tire of them, so why should she?"

Diego's stories had happy endings: the villain vanquished, and the prince ending up with the beautiful princess. Esperanza knew that her life was not the perfect fairytale, but as Diego embraced her she also knew she had everything she wanted; a loving husband, family and beautiful home.

Determined to put the evening's previous activities behind them the couple moved out into the hallway, leaving their daughter sleeping peacefully.

The peace didn't last too long as Esperanza's playful grasp caused her husband to flinch and turn away.

The built up emotions then seemed to come pouring out and for the first time Esperanza almost begged Diego not to go and fight anymore.

"The Spaniards are going home. Today was Zorro's last ride."

Relief washed over Esperanza and she felt like part of her life had been given back to her. Finally they were free to settle down to a life with no more heartache.

This time when Diego embraced her Esperanza returned his kiss passionately, trying to show him just how deep her love ran.

The second she opened her eyes Esperanza pulled away suddenly, gasping in shock at the rows of guards standing casually on her stairs.

"Don Rafael," said Diego, "what an honour to have a governor in my home,"

Esperanza was overcome about how genuinely surprised Diego sounded, as he stood protectively in front of her. She stayed as close to him as she could, trying to show Rafael Montero how devoted she was to her husband.

Montero, meanwhile, had ascended the stairs slowly.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you without a husband," he said coldly.

Esperanza looked confused, but as soon as Rafael gave the order to arrest Diego she cried out in protest, and threw her arms around him.

Diego raised his hand to her and stood calmly as the guards took his arms.

Montero approached him, and grabbed his wounded arm causing Diego to flinch - although he desperately tried not to.

"Blood never lies, Zorro," said Montero.

The true triumph Montero felt was hidden by the conceited look on his face.

"Take him away," he added menacingly.

Esperanza pushed against the guards in vain, but Diego easily overpowered the two holding him and after grabbing one of their swords leapt down to face Montero.

A clash of blades indicated the start of a fight that would go on until one participant killed the other. The guards raised their guns, but with no clear shot they could only watch and wait.

Tensions rose amongst the spectators, as Montero appeared to have the upper hand one moment and Diego the next.

Both men had managed to strike the other once when Diego pushed Montero up against the wall, and a round was fired exploding into the wall next to Rafael's head.

The noise caused Elena to start crying, but everyone, including Esperanza, was still rooted to the spot watching the two swordsmen cross blades.

The fight had moved into one of the upper rooms and Diego was being backed into a corner by the advancing Montero, who's wild swings had sent candles flying into the furniture.

As flames began to circle the two Dons, one of the guards raised his gun.

"No!"

The guard fired, and then there was silence.

The scream had come from the two fighting men, and the woman who loved her husband so deeply that she would throw herself in front of him to take a bullet.

Diego immediately dropped his sword, and clutched his wife tightly to his chest.

Montero took his revenge and swiftly attacked the guard who had fired, his punishment being immediate death.

Diego had lowered Esperanza to the floor, and was crouching over her. He raised his head when Montero approached.

"I would never have let any harm come to her," Montero offered.

"She was never yours to protect," Diego replied.

The baby's cry broke the sombre atmosphere.

"Elena?" Diego stood but Montero knocked him out cold with his sword.

"I want you to live with the knowledge you have lost everything you hold dear. Suffering as I have suffered. Knowing your child should have been mine," Montero said bitterly.

There were hushed whispers from the corner.

"Sir, she is still breathing…"


	2. Prologue II Progression

Thank you IcyWaters and JohnMayor 1207 for reviewing, here is the next part. (And another thanks you to my great beta JetNoir for all his help with this piece). All reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Disclaimer: I am using characters created from the film written by Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio and Randall Jahson. Directed by Martin Campbell. The first two chapters will be based on the film but after that the work will be my own.

I've got exams coming up but hopefully the next part will be up soon and a few more questions will be answered.

Katy

**The Fire that Burns in the Night**

Prologue II – Progression

_20 years later_

Diego De La Vega, and his new young master Alejandro Murrieta, strode up towards the elegant hacienda and the location of Don Rafael Montero's latest party.

Although Alejandro was nervous, and trying to repeat everything Diego had taught him, he put on a confident front and offered Montero a formal greeting.

Diego kept his head down, and listened to the new and younger Zorro spinning a thick web of lies, while subtly stroking the host's ego.

Next to Montero, a young woman stood, watching and listening to this new visitor. She did not notice the Spaniard's servant glance up at her before he quickly returned his gaze to the floor. Diego couldn't believe how much Elena looked like her mother. She had the same long dark hair and deep red lips.

Returning his concentration to the conversation at hand, instead of his daughter, Diego was suddenly left holding his breath when Montero asked Alejandro another question.

"I am a man in search of a vision," Alejandro replied.

Montero appeared impressed enough to invite the Don to join in his festivities. He had spirit, and obviously too much money to know what to do with at a young age. He was someone who could easily be persuaded to invest in some foreign ventures.

The smile that had crossed Diego's face, during Alejandro's talk with Montero, was replaced by a look of sadness when his old enemy spoke again:

"May I introduce my daughter Elena."

Alejandro kissed the hand of the beautiful woman in front of him, not knowing whose daughter he was truly greeting. Elena stood like royalty in a beautiful deep, ruby red dress. The latest guest had finally provided her with some excitement after two hours of pleasantly greeting rich, old Dons and other unwanted suitors. She laughed when he effortlessly made a rose appear from thin air, and presented it to her as a gift.

Diego managed to steal one last quick glance at his now fully grown daughter before following Alejandro into the main hall. The two men then split up and whilst Alejandro made his way to Montero's table, Diego ascended the main staircase.

The Don's at the table all held glasses of brandy and were laughing merrily when Alejandro approached. He was immediately introduced by Montero, before being asked to sit next to Montero's right hand man, Captain Love. Alejandro stared at the soldier who had killed his brother months before. He may not be able to bring his brother back, but humiliating the prestigious Captain would certainly ease the pain.

"Where you not the man chasing a legendary bandit not so long ago?" Alejandro asked.

"He was hardly legendary," Love replied.

"Oh, so you caught him then." With a smile Alejandro turned back to the table and listened to Elena discuss the future California would have now her father, Montero, had returned.

Captain Love stood, and walked down towards Elena's end of the table. He leant down towards the young woman and asked her to dance. He had had enough of this new man, Alejandro, making a fool of him in front of the other Don's. Elena gracefully accepted and gave Alejandro a rather smug look. _He may think he is God's gift to this Earth but his manners are atrocious_, she thought.

Alejandro watched Captain Love slowly guide Elena around the dance floor. He may have been able to move gracefully, but his dancing lacked any passion. He merely executed each move with the precision taught to all soldiers in the army.

Alejandro rose from the table and interrupted the young couple. Once again Love looked annoyed.

"Can't you see we were trying to dance?"

"You were trying Captain," said Alejandro, "she was succeeding."

Alejandro took Elena's arm, and they began to dance. However this time Elena was whisked across the floor, and when the music ended Alejandro walked to the conductor, to request a more dynamic piece.

Dramatic tango music suddenly filled the air and the other dancers formed a ring around Elena and Alejandro. The couple were circling each other both sporting identical looks of longing.

Montero, looking over to see what had cased the commotion, witnessed his daughter being spun effortlessly across before falling back into to arms of Alejandro. They were both lost in a world of their own, and were only brought back to reality by the loud applause signifying the end of the music. Montero was not thrilled by the lustful way his daughter was looking at this Don.

However Montero was not the only one watching this scene unfold with interest. Up on the first floor Diego looked down over the balcony and smiled.

He allowed himself to watch the dancers for one more moment, before returning to his task. Holding a tray of drinks he swiftly made his way along the upper hallway until he saw a room up ahead, with a guard standing outside it.

Diego approached the guard, and began to cough violently. He covered his mouth, and bent over still holding the tray out with one hand. The guard took the tray looking worriedly around for anyone else who may be able to help this old man.

Diego suddenly straightened up, and turned to face the guard.

"Thank you."

He smiled before punching the guard hard in the face, causing him to crumple and fall to the ground.

Diego then silently let himself into one of Montero's offices. Above the desk hung a beautiful portrait of his wife that he stopped and looked at. She looked just as he remembered, the painting however seemed to add a few years to her appearance.

Diego walked to the desk and began opening drawers, searching for any clue as to what Montero's new plans were for California. He shifted through paper after paper, but found nothing. Feeling around the rest of the desk Diego found that the top opened to reveal another small draw inside. He opened this, and found a map, along with several small bits of paper. Collecting them up, Diego slid them into his coat pocket and closed the door.

It softly clicked shut just as Diego heard another click behind him, and felt the cold barrel of a gun press into his neck.

"Whatever you have taken from my husband, I strongly suggest that you return it. Now."


End file.
